MLP: The Changeling War
by Aceshigh8492
Summary: The changelings have waged war on Equestria and the Griffins. Attacks on both countries capitals, using weapons of immense destruction, able to strike down the griffins and ponies with ease, have put both populaces on the verge of destruction. Now Celestia must prepare both countries for war, using the very technology she locked away, the technology the changelings now have.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: The Changeling War

The changelings have waged war on Equestria and the Griffins. Attacks on both countries capitals, using giant metal birds with weapons of immense destruction, able to strike down the griffins and ponies with ease, have put both populaces on the verge of destruction. Now Celestia must prepare both countries for war, using the very technology she locked away because of the potential for disaster, the very technology the humans used to destroy themselves. This is the story of Amicus squadron. Who singlehandedly changed the tide of battle. Who, against all odds, achieved peace. This is…

The Changeling War

* * *

Chapter 1

It was hot. Very hot. It was the San Palomino Desert for Celestia's sake. The unfortunate crash zone for Queen Chrysalis and her changelings. Curse those ponies and the 'power of their love.' Ugh, it made her sick. She should've finished off the crystal princess when she had the chance, then she could have ruled Equestria with an iron fist. This was a major drawback on her plans. First, marry Shining Armor and feed off his love for Candace or whatever her name was. Second, fake her death and plant false evidence that would prove Armor guilty. Finally using her powers, silently take out Celestia while she mourned and assume the role of Princess Celestia herself. Then she would have Luna banished to the moon again and have the element bearers locked up in dungeons, allowing herself to then reveal her true form to the ponies of Equestria and take over. Then she could attack the griffin nation and rule them as well. But that stupid bearer of magic had to get suspicious.

She sighed to herself as she and her loyal subjects trekked through the desert, southbound to their hive. From where they were, it would take five days to reach the hive. And that's if they found some source of food. But then she remembered something. From under the wrappings on her abdomen, she pulled several scrolls from Celestia's personal library. A common drone flew beside her and bowed.

"My queen," it hissed, "may I be so curious as to ask what you have there?"

She glared at him and he quickly drew down into a humble bow. Did this drone have the audacity to meddle in her personal affairs? Whatever, she would announce her plans anyway once they got back anyways. She laughed.

The drone seemed confused. "My queen?"

She responded with, "Our failed attempt at ruling Equestria was not a complete loss, servant."

This piqued the drone's interest. "Whatever do you mean, my queen?"

"While I was posing as that dramatic excuse for a princess, I snuck into Celestia's personal archive and acquired these."

She unrolled the scrolls and the drone was met with schematics of what seemed to be a flying contraption, but where was the balloon? Where were the propellers? "Your Highness, what is this?"

Chrysalis got an evil gleam in her eye. "This is just one of many building plans for weapons that would allow us to take control of Equestria with ease. One of these alone could plow through Celestia's royal guard with no trouble. These kinds of weapons have not been seen in Equestria since humans were the dominant species thousands of years ago."

The drone's eyes grew wide. "Humans? My queen, I thought they were just an urban legend."

"Far from the truth, my servant. They were real, and they waged war on themselves with these very weapons, the same weapons we will use to destroy Equestria."

"Brilliant my queen! Those ponies will not know what hit them! But will we be able to acquire and make the resources needed to build these?"

Meanwhile Chrysalis grinned evilly. "Of course. We have the plans, the resources, and all the time in the yourself Celestia. Your time is coming. Soon."

* * *

One month later

It was just another day in Ponyville. Everyone had finally calmed down since the changelings attacked and life had returned to normal for the ponies of Equestria. The newly wed Shining Armor and Princess Cadence had recently returned from their honeymoon. Once again, Equestria was at peace. The colts and fillies played, animals scurried about, and ponies went about their normal day to day lives, including a certain rainbow maned pegasus. She flew around the sky, performing various twists, turns, flips, and even some new moves for evasive maneuvers. Ever since they had been overwhelmed in Canterlot, Rainbow Dash had been training herself harder than ever before in both her agility and speed, as well as air-to-air combat. They were lucky Shining Armor and Cadence had been able to save them with the power of their love, and RD didn't have much faith in how long their luck would last. So she trained herself to become better, to protect her friends and to protect Equestria. She wouldn't let her friends down again.

All the while she was being watched from a cloud a hundred feet above her by everyone's favorite wall-eyed mail mare, Ditzy Doo. She had 'borrowed' it from the weather factory and would return it, but she needed it at the moment. This didn't go unnoticed by Dash. Of course Dash knew she was there, she had also been training her senses and was making excellent progress, but she didn't mind the attention. After all, who wouldn't want to see the awesome flying skills of the fastest flyer in Equestria? In actuality though, Ditzy was observing her maneuvers and attempting to be stealthy about it. She had a determined look plastered on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched and her tongue poked out the side of her mouth. Ditzy wasn't jealous or plotting against the future wonderbolt. She was perfectly happy with her life. She had a beautiful little filly of her own and plenty of friends, including Rainbow Dash, but she didn't like how clumsy and, well, derpy she was when it came to flying. She wanted to fly like Rainbow Dash.

All of a sudden, Ditzy lost track of Dash and couldn't find her. She looked all over the sky and couldn't find her. It was then she heard an, "ahem" behind her. She looked back with a nervous smile only to be met with Dash's smug one. "Oh, hey Rainbow Dash! I was just uh.. guarding this cloud here! Can't risk any pranksters vandalizing this cloud can we? That would give the weather ponies a bad name."

"Really now, Ditzy? Because I cleared all the clouds this morning, which means this cloud would had to have been produced about an hour ago, considering how fresh it is." Ditzy sighed in defeat. "Okay you got me."

"So you mind telling me why you were watching me, not that I mind. My moves have even attracted the attention of the Wonderbolts. So who wouldn't watch?"

"Dash, I want you to train me."

"What?"

"I want you to train me to become a good a flyer as you are."

Rainbow Dash maintained a straight face before she fell to the ground of the cloud, laughing her flank off. When she finally was able to speak again, she looked at Ditzy and said, "That's a good one Ditzy. ME train YOU? That's comedy gold!"

But then Dash noticed the look she was getting from Ditzy. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Dash, why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow thought about it for a second and said, "Are you sure you're up for this Ditzy?"

Ditzy's determined look straightened completely, her tongue went back into her muzzle her eyes softened a bit, and then threw Dash for a loop when her eyes lined up properly. "Dash, I know why you've been training, I want to protect my loved ones too, and you can teach me how. You're not the only one who has something to protect and you're not the only one who sees another battle around the corner. I'll do whatever it takes."

Dash smirked. This was the kind of determination that would be envied. The kind of determination she had when she first achieved the sonic rainboom. "What the hay? Sure, but you better be ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, then meet me here tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

Ditzy's eyes suddenly became wall eyed again, causing Dash to chuckle. "That early? Well I guess so. See ya later Dash!" And with that, Ditzy flew away, but not before hitting a tree branch. "Whoops, I just don't know what went wrong."

Dash on the other hand, went straight back into training, with Ditzy's lined up pupil's in her mind. '_How the hay did she manage that anyway, could she always do that?'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hive

Chrysalis was traversing the lower parts of her castle to inspect her new weapons once again, wondering if her subjects had completed the first one. She'd also gone over the schematics herself and knew everything about each weapon's capabilities and their designations. As she entered the underground chamber, she could see the fighter jet in all its glory. If she remembered correctly, it was called a MIG-29 or Fulcrum.

The head mechanic approached her and bowed. "My Queen, such perfect timing, please come, we are almost ready to take the aircraft on its maiden flight."

Chrysalis was genuinely impressed. "So you've completed one then."

"Yes, you're majesty. However, we've come across a little snag."

This irked the changeling queen. "What is the problem?"

"You see, every one of the weapons runs on a liquid that is pressurized with oxygen and then ignited, resulting in the power needed to make the machines operational, but no such liquid exists on this planet."

Chyrsalis was irritated. It seemed Celestia knew how these things worked and cleared the planet of the liquid so they could not be used. But why would she have kept these scrolls had they been useless?

Unless…

"Have you tried charging it with magic?"

The mechanic thought for a second before pointing to some nearby changelings. "You three!" They snapped to attention. "Charge the aircraft with all your magic!"

They did as ordered and the jet screamed to life. "It worked! It actually worked!" The head mechanic was ecstatic but forgot his queen was present.

"Ahem. My apologies your majesty."

"Don't let it happen again. Now then, how long until I have a fleet of one thousand?"

"Now that we know how to build them, and power them, the entire hive can have it done in three weeks."

Chrysalis grinned. "Good, and what about the tanks and ships?"

"That all depends on how many of each you want your majesty."

"I've given you all the schematics I took. Six thousand tanks, sixty frigates, sixty battleships, thirty carriers, one thousand AA-guns and SAM's, five hundred SU-33's, twenty SU-37's and five SU-47's. How long will that take?"

"For you my Queen, six months. But if I may ask, why such a small number for the last two?" "These will be for my elite squadrons. Oh, and one more thing." Chrysalis handed him one more scroll and walked away. As a parting comment, she said, "Take as long as you need for that." He unraveled the scroll and his eyes widened.

"This is..."

**Hiya everybody. Name's Ace. This is my first story so if anyone could give some reviews for this first chapter it would be nice. Going on 4 A.M. as i'm posting this, so yea. If anyone out there has any suggestions out there, let me know in the comments. I know that everyone's first story usually sucks but i really like the theme for this story and I don't wanna screw it up. I'm also looking for beta readers. Like I said, I don't wanna screw this up.**

**Also, I think I'll try posting a little trivia fact after every chapter so here's the first.**

**This story is based off my favorite game, Ace Combat. And remember kids, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Celestia had just finished lowering the sun, and she was relieved to finally have some time to herself. Ever since the changelings had been defeated, she went through numerous precautions to see that such an event wouldn't occur again. She had gone to every city in Equestria to make sure there were no more changelings assuming positions in the government. She had been fooled once, and only with the help of her faithful student, was Equestria able to come out victorious. Celestia was downtrodden that she couldn't protect her little ponies, and she would make sure she could. Equestria was safe now and she looked forward to some personal time to herself. She had entered her private chambers and made her way to her library to select a book to read, but something felt off. She inspected the shelves and noticed that a certain book was out of place. She realized what the book was and with haste used her magic to pull out the book and scan through it. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw that several pages were in fact missing.

"Guards!"

Two royal guards burst through the door. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Send for my sister and my student, immediately!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The guards left the room. One went to retrieve Princess Luna while the other prepared a carriage to pick up Twilight.

A few minutes later, Luna arrived. "What is the matter, Sister?"

"Luna, do you remember when the humans ruled this planet?"

"Yes."

"And the weapons they used to wage war?"

"Yes."

"And the plans for those weapons that I locked away in the case that we would absolutely need them as a last resort?"

"Yes. Sister, what are you getting at?"

She then showed Luna the book, and the remnants of the torn pages. "That last resort has come."

Luna's face twisted in to a look of fear. "Sister, do you think their queen is behind this?"

"I'm certain. We two are the only ones to know of their existence. She must have seen them and stole some of them."

"How will we fight back, Sister?"

Celestia looked back to the book. "Chrysalis has only stolen about half of the schematics in this book. We still have the other two in your chambers." She scrolled to last page of the book. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Luna, I kept this specific book because of one aircraft. The Azreal."

"The Azreal? Sister, what is that?"

"An aircraft twice the size of Ponyville. It has the ability to deploy and receive smaller aircraft. It also carries a weapon that could destroy half of Manehatten. It is a flying command center that could destroy Equestria in hours. And it has been stolen."

Luna's face went pale. "What do we do sister?"

"We must create our own military force."

"But, sister, if the Azreal is as powerful as you say it is, how can we possibly fight back?"

"There is some good news. In her haste, Chrysalis had forgotten to take the plan for the weapon itself. If the Azreal is built, its destructive potential is greatly diminished. We will be able to fight back."

Luna relaxed a little. "Sister, what does the weapon do?"

Celestia sighed. "The weapons that killed the humans used a nuclear core that caused explosions that could be seen from space. This was a scaled down version of those weapons. A single large pod is deployed and flies over a selected target and disperses seven smaller missiles that rain down on said target, hence its name. The Hydra. While nowhere near as deadly as the nuclear weapons, they are smaller and cannot be detected. If the changelings weaponize this, Equestria would be doomed."

Luna tensed up again. "What should we do?"

"Contact the griffins to the east. We must prepare for war."

"Yes Sister." As Luna walked out of the room, Celestia turned around. "This war will see much bloodshed."

* * *

The Next Day

Twilight had just finished her breakfast and was ready to take Owlowiscious out on their weekly pet play date with their friends when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and answered with, "Sorry, you'll have to come back later. The library doesn't open until-"

"Ms. Sparkle, I've been sent to bring you to Canterlot immediately, by order of the Princess. It is of the utmost importance. You have fifteen minutes to pack your bags."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, miss."

Just then, the rest of her friends had arrived, curious as to what was transpiring in front of them. All they saw was a royal carriage in front of the library, and a royal guard talking to Twilight. Applejack was the first to speak up. "Hey there, Twi. What's with all the ruckus?"

"FRACKUS," Pinkie chimed in.

Applejack rolled her eyes, but disregarded Pinkie when she saw the distraught look on Twilight. "Twi, evr'thin' okay?"

"Girls, I won't make the play date today. Princess Celestia needs to see me ASAP. By the way, where's Rainbow?"

Rarity responded with, "She cancelled. Something about Ditzy Doo and training for combat. Completely unlady-like if you ask me."

Twilight's excited Pinkie. "CANTERLOT! We had so much fun there, well except for the changelings, but who wouldn't by scared with those meanie bug faces flying around. But then Princess Cadence and Shining Armor used the totally awesome power of love to blow em' all away. Can we come? Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh pretty pretty please with a triple frosted, apple flavored cupcake with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

The guard spoke up. "Sorry miss, but I was sent strictly for Twilight Sparkle."

The friends gave an, "Awwwwww…" in unison.

Fluttershy came out from behind her mane. "How long will you be gone, that is, if you don't mind telling us."

Twilight tried to cheer them up, "Don't worry girls. I'll be back soon."

Twilight was upstairs packing when she noticed Spike still asleep in his basket.

"Spike, wake up! We're leaving for Canterlot! Pack your bags!"

Spike groggily sat up. "Huh, what? Canterlot? Why?"

"Princess Celestia needs us. Hurry up!"

Spike huffed in annoyance and began to pack his things. It didn't take long. Twilight walked out of the tree with her suitcase and saddlebags. As Spike began to enter the carriage, the guard stopped him.

"Sorry but I came only for Ms. Sparkle." "What!" cried Spike, "That's totally unfair." This bothered Twilight. "He's my assistant, I need him. If he stays, I stay." The guard hesitantly let Spike on board. As the door shut, Twilight bid farewell to her friends. "I'll be home soon enough. As they flew away, Pinkie pulled out her bullhorn. "DON'T FORGET TO WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!"

Twilight laughed at her pink friend's antics. She turned and sat down, only to notice Spike had already fallen asleep. She giggled. He needed his sleep. After all, he was just a baby dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile in a field west of Ponyville

"C'MON DITZY, FASTER!"

Rainbow and Ditzy had been training for hours now and Ditzy was ready to quit. "Dash, I need to stop!" She landed on the ground and collapsed. Breathing heavily, Ditzy lay on her back wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Really Ditz? You can't be tired already. We still have 200 laps to go!" Rainbow Dash had placed 4 clouds in a square acre and wanted Ditzy to fly 640 laps, the equivalent of 4 miles, in an hour. Ditzy was on lap 440, and she wanted to just give up so bad. Hay, the warm-ups had taken a lot out of her, and now this?

"Hurry Ditz, you've only got 15 minutes left. Let's hustle!"

"Are you training me to be a better flyer or a royal guard, Dash?"

"I'm training you the way I was trained. Weren't you the one who said you'd do whatever it took to protect those around you?"

She was right. How could Ditzy give up so easily? She got back on her hooves and back into the air, pushing herself even harder. Dash was surprised by how fast she actually went. She finished her remaining laps with five minutes to spare. As soon as she past the cloud one last time she landed and plopped on the grass.

"That was the most exhausting thing I've ever done."

Dash smirked. "You think that's bad, wait till tomorrow"

Ditzy grew nervous. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Being a great flyer means more than just high stamina and flying fast. You also gotta be agile and have fast reflexes, along with being able to make split second decisions. Plus, you also asked me to teach you air-to-air combat. Everything I just listed will have to be applied and you'll have to exercise to build up your strength while still maintaining you aerodynamic physique."

Ditzy began to get nervous. "Is all that necessary?"

"You want to be a good a flyer as me, right?" "Yea…" "Then you need to train as hard as you can, and I'll make sure you do. I'm gonna make you wish that by the end of the day, you were dead. But it'll all be worth it."

Ditzy began sweating buckets. "Oh, man this stinks."

Rainbow tried to calm her down. "Relax tomorrow we're just stretching so we can work on you flexibility." This caused Ditzy to relax. Dash then got a mischievous grin. "But just know, I'm gonna make you stretch muscles you didn't even know you had." Ditzy gulped.

"Now come on! I want 100 wing-ups!" Ditzy groaned and assumed the position, starting her exercise. She knew that this training would be harsh, but not this harsh. "C'mon Ditz! You're startin' to slack. Pick up the pace." Ditz began to focus. Her eyes lined up again and only focused solely on the task at hand. Her form straightened out and she began counting out loud, "45….., 46….., 47….., 48…, 49…, 50.., 51.., 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60…" Dash got down and looked at Ditzy, surprised at the seemingly normal mare's extreme focus. Then she noticed Ditzy's eyes again. 'She's doing it again. How IS she doing that? I'll ask her about it later.' Dash was so caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that Ditzy was almost finished. "…97, 98, 99, 100! Okay Dash, what's next?" Ditzy noticed Dash staring at her. "Uh, Dash?"

Dash snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." "That's all well and good Dash, but I'm ready for my next exercise." Dash grinned. "Getting' cocky, are we now? Alright then, you're on. See that cloud up there?" Ditzy looked up to a rather large cloud, several hundred feet up. "Yeah." "You've got one minute to fly up there, smash that cloud and back to this spot. GO!" Ditzy flew off so fast, Rainbow's mane was windblown. How could she have done that? That generated 10 windpower easily. That kind of take off speed had taken Dash months to get down and Ditzy did it right in front of her for the first time she had seen. 'Something tells me she's done this before. What's going on, Ditz? Who are you?'

When Ditzy landed again, her eyes were still focused and her eyes seemed to be glowing. "That's enough for today Ditz. Go ahead and sit down. We need to talk." Ditzy was puzzled and her eyes went back to normal, well, normal for Ditzy anyways. "About what, Dash?" "Who are you?" This just served to confuse Ditzy even more. "What do you mean?" This slightly irritated Dash. "What do I mean? I mean how your eyes straighten up when they haven't before, your completely random boosts of motivation, and your ability to fly better and faster than any pegasus in Ponyville. Besides me anyways. Do you know that your take off generated over 10 wind power, Ditz? And by the way, where was all that windpower when we were creating the tornado for the lake, huh?"

Ditzy had a blank look on her face. She sat there, just staring into space.

"Uh, Ditzy? Ditzy. Snap out of it."

Inside Ditzy's head however, it was a whole different ballgame. 'My eyes straightened? How? They've never done that before. Could it be him? Is it because of who I am? But I thought I wouldn't be able to be as great as him. That's why I ran from home.'

"DITZY!"

Ditzy reeled back from the screaming Dash. "Geez Ditzy, thought I lost you there for a second."

"Rainbow Dash, did I ever tell you about my Dad?" "Yeah. He was the head instructor in a flight camp, right?"

"That's not exactly true."

* * *

Twilight's Carriage, 1 mile outside of Canterlot

Twilight sat in the carriage, staring out her window. Her mind was going over every possible explanation as to why Princess Celestia needed to see her so urgently. Was it for a test? No, that couldn't be it. She would've received a simple letter had it been for a test. Maybe Discord had escaped again. But then the others should have come too since the elements were needed to imprison Discord. What could it be?

She looked to the other side of the carriage to see Spike sleeping peacefully. She smiled. "Spike? It's time to wake up. Spiiiiike." He snorted and abruptly sat up, "IT WAS ME! I was the one who ate the last cupcake." Twilight burst into laughter. Spike finally became aware of his surroundings. "Okay. Real funny. Why'd you wake me up, Twilight?" Twilight had finally calmed down from her fit of giggles. "Because Spike, we're almost there."

As they rounded the bend on the final stretch to Canterlot, Twilight stuck her head out the window once more to get a look at the beautiful city. What she saw though was a massive pink bubble around the city once more. "Oh, no."

"What is it Twilight?" Spike hopped off his seat and scurried over to the window to get a peek. "Well that's not good. Hey Twilight, what do you think is going on? You think the changelings are back?"

"I don't know Spike, but whatever it is, I have a feeling that this is much worse."

As they passed the city gates, both of the carriage's passengers felt the familiar sensation of passing through the shield. They rode down the path to the courtyards in front of the castle. The door was opened for them. As they stepped out of the carriage, they were greeted by Shining Armor. "Hey, Twily." The two siblings gave each other a hug. "Shining, what's going on?" "Not here, Twily. All Princess Celestia wants this to remain a secret from the public for now. I don't even know what's wrong."

They walked into the throne room, the first thing the purple unicorn noticed was that there was a stunning lack of princesses. Luna was probably asleep but Celestia was a different story. Twilight couldn't help but wonder where the princess was. "Shining, where IS Princess Celestia?" "In the San Palomino Desert." "What? Then why are we here? Is this some sort of test? What if I fail? What am I going to do?" "Calm down Twily. That's where you're going too. I'm going to teleport you there. Once you're there, a carriage will take you wherever it is you're needed." " Well why wasn't I told to teleport myself? Why come to Canterlot then?" "Because Princess Celestia entrusted me and only me with the specific coordinates. Not even you can know exactly where you'll be. It's a security risk." After some thought, Twilight had to agree. If the changelings were back, then there could be no mistakes. Twilight looked to Spike who had been quiet the whole time, listening intently. "Spike, this is obviously going to dangerous. If you're scared, then you should stay." "No way! And miss out on the adventure? Fat chance. I'm sticking with you to the end Twilight." She smiled at his demeanor. "Okay then. We're ready Shining."

Shining Armor's horn flared up as he charged his spell. San Palomino was no walk around the corner. It was over 1000 miles from Canterlot. Teleportation was the more logical conclusion. In a flash of light, Twilight and Spike were gone; not knowing of what lie ahead.

* * *

Somewhere in the San Palomino Desert

As soon as they appeared in the desert, Twilight regretted her decision. It was so hot and sand was blowing in her eyes. She wished she had brought some water. "I've always hated this weather." "What are you talking about Twi? This weather is perfect!" "Spike, we're in the middle of a sandstorm. Oh, wait. Not only can you swim in lava your eyes also have that protective film on them." Spike just shrugged. A few seconds later he noticed the carriage waiting for them. "Twi, there's the carriage." "Thank goodness. Let's hurry." They approached the carriage where a guard loaded up their bags for them. The climbed in the carriage where Twilight laid her head against the window with her eyes closed. She let out a sigh of contentment. Spike just looked at her and said, "Uh, Twilight?" "Not now Spike, I'm relaxing." "But Twilight, you should probably-" "Spike, I said not now." "But you should really-" "FINE, WHAT?" "Princess Luna." She froze and looked at the other side of the carriage to see the princess of the night giggling at her antics. Twilight wore a nervous grin. "Princess Luna, pleasure seeing you again." "As with you Twilight Sparkle. I trust you and your friends are doing well?" "Very much so. What about you princess?" "Please, call me Luna. We are friends and such formalities are unnecessary. But as for your question, I'm afraid not. You are wise, Twilight. You have probably already deduced that the changelings are still a threat." "I figured as much, but how?" "My sister will explain at the base. We're almost there." Twilight looked out the window and wondered what a base was. All she was with was an endless sea of sand. "Luna, I don't see anything."

Luna smiled. "Just wait." All of a sudden, a wall of magic passed through the carriage and its inhabitants. Twilight and Spike looked bewildered. What had just happened? "Luna, was that a force field?" "It was. A special spell that creates a dome as large as you need, in this case, about 10 miles high and a diameter of 40 miles, that is soundproof and makes the space within the dome seem like nothing is there. Everything under this dome is invisible to anypony outside it. We need plenty of space for the base. We have another at the base of Canterlot Mountain. The shield is much smaller though." The carriage stopped and the door was opened. As the three friends stepped out, Twilight and Spike observed their surroundings. The most prominent feature was a large tower twice as tall as Ponyville's Town Hall. It had a room on top with windows to allow sight in every direction. Also present were the shorter but long buildings with curved tops. The last thing they noticed was a long strip of asphalt with smaller strips crossing with it.

Luna, in a prideful voice, exclaimed, "Welcome to Palomino Air Force Base." Twilight was confused though. "Princess, What is all this for? I still don't know why I'm here."

A sudden roar blew through their eardrums. A massive winged contraption flew no more than 200 feet above them. After the noise died down, Luna said, "You're here, Twilight, for that."

* * *

In the Changeling Hive

Chrysalis rested in her chambers, excited for the war that was coming. The war that would label her in history as the ruler of Equestria. She lay on her bed, planning her strategies. There were several. She would need soldiers though. Ones who could operate her new war machines. She would need Generals. No. Just one. One to lead her changelings in battle. While immensely evil, she wasn't stupid. She needed to find someone who could fly. Her chosen general would lead her elite fighter squad on the attack of Equestria. She would call for a draft. Any able-bodied changeling would be required to join her military. She would hand pick the best of the best, and train him herself. Get him to trust her. He would bring their victory. She called for one of her drones.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Issue a military draft. We will need more recruits to operate my vehicles."

"Right away, my queen."

As the drone left to fulfill his orders, Chrysalis walked out onto her private balcony. She looked out over the hive and saw her subjects slaving away in the resource mines. The changelings had magic, but not spells such as duplication or teleportation. They simply didn't have the knowledge. Because of this fact, Chrysalis ordered for civilians to work in mines, mining resources for her weapons of mass destruction 10 hours a day, 7 days a week. She smiled at this. "Soon all the ponies of Equestria will be my slaves just like these peasants".

One changeling civilian had just finished his shift and returned home. His name was Castor. He had recently gone through his rite of passage and was now of age to leave home. But he couldn't, not with the tyrant Chrysalis ruling the hive. Ever since she came into power, the hive had become a pit of despair. He could have easily left the hive, like almost any changeling would have, but he needed to protect his family. He would even take the life of another if he had to. He was also quite unique. While the shell, wings, and eyes of the average changeling were commonly blue, his were yellow. Something he inherited from his father, who was murdered for reasons unbeknownst to him at an early age. One day, shortly before Chrysalis became queen, his father was found dead in an alley with a single stab wound to the throat. So Castor vowed to protect his family no matter the cost. He loved his family more than anything.

"I'm home everybody!" "BIG BROTHER!" Castor was suddenly tackled to the ground by his younger sister, Syria. Castor's mother, Carrera, watched the event unfold and chuckled to herself. His grandmother,Ancina , was sitting on the floor mixing a powder of some sort. Castor's grandmother was a doctor, creating herbal medicines for others in the hive. It paid well enough to help support their family. "Where is Grandfather?" Castor asked. "He left the mines before me. Shouldn't he have been here?" Just then, his Grandfather, Stauros, walked in. Like Castor, he worked in the mines to help support their family. Their living conditions were poor just like everyone else. They all lived in a 20'x20' room with a small kitchen in the corner and they slept on the floor. The times were not kind. Castor addressed his Grandfather, "Well, hey old man. You get lost?" "I've told you before, Castor. Being old is horrible." The two chuckled when there was a knock at the door. Castor answered it. Two changelings in uniform stood on the other side. "Are you Castor?" "Yes. What do you want?" Castor was handed a letter and the two uniformed changelings left after one of them said, "See you in three days kid."

He walked back into the room after closing the door and sat against the wall. His mother looked concerned. His grandfather asked, "What is it son?" "I don't know, but it has The queen's seal on it." Castor opened the letter and read its contents. "Well?" his mother asked. "It's… It's a draft. I'm being forced to join the military." His mother and sister began to cry, and his grandmother simply comforted them with a somber look. His grandfather just stared at him, seemingly at a loss for words. Then he sighed. "I suppose we can't stop it. How long do you have until you leave?" "Three days." "Then we should enjoy that time together. Don't you agree?" Castor smiled a sad smile. These were the last days of his free life, and he would make them count.

**(A/N) Ace here. Geez I'm so lazy sometimes. 10 whole days to write just this? Writer's block or not, that's unacceptable. Don't worry. I will finish this story, just need to get off my butt is all. I go back to school tomorrow and I don't want to. Algebra 2 is kicking my ass. Btw, this story is an alternate universe so as to not conflict with any season 3 events. Anyways, it seems not all changelings are evil, but Chrysalis is a tyrant. And what about Castor? What role does he play in all this? Then there's Derpy's mysterious origins. Is she more than meets the eye? Find out next time on PONYBALL Z. Sorry wrong show.**

**Fun Fact: I had already made a plotline for this story, then completely dumped it and made a new one. I felt the first one was too predictable and I fear this one is too.**


End file.
